


Meeting the Parents

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Charles Xavier are getting married but your parents have yet to meet him, what will they think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> First x-men x reader fic and i will be posting chapter two soon.

“Charles,” you whined rolling away from him. 

“Y/N, I don’t see the big deal,” Charles wrapped his arm around your waist pulling your back into his chest. Charles kissed your neck hoping to get a positive response from you. 

“Noooo,” you protested halfheartedly, “I don’t want them to come and visit.”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice, love.”

You had been in a foul mood for the past two weeks ever since your parents had called and informed you that they would be stopping in the area for a visit. You loved your parents and they loved you, however they were overbearing and you just couldn’t handle an entire week of that. They also had discovered that you had begun dating Charles Francis Xavier and they just had to meet him, especially since he had proposed last month. 

“This is your fault,” you mumbled, admiring your sparkling ring. 

“How so?” Charles sounded offended and when he rolled you over to face him, he looked offended. 

You gave him a smile and said, “If you hadn’t proposed to me then my parents wouldn’t feel the need to drop by.”

“Ha, Ha, very funny,” he laughed. “I don’t remember you complaining the night I proposed to you.” Charles smirked, “Actually if I remember it correctly it involved us in this very bed being very naughty for hours.”

“Oh shush,” you playfully slapped him but it didn’t stop the blush that was forming on your cheeks. 

Charles scooted closer and placed several kisses on your face and finally leaving a tingling kiss on your lips, “We should probably get to sleep, I have a big day tomorrow after all.”

You let Charles pull you into his chest, after becoming comfortable and pleasantly warm you fell asleep.

When you had awoken you noticed that Charles and his chair were missing from the room, you figured that he had already made his way downstairs. It was a Saturday so there weren’t any classes to teach but Charles liked to hold a group on weekend mornings for anyone who wanted to attend. It was a support group for mutants who didn’t exactly feel like their powers were worth the trouble they caused. 

You quickly dressed noticing that you would have to leave in about an hour to pick your parents up from the airport. Making your way downstairs to grab a bite to eat and find Charles you heard a knock at the massive door. 

Opening the door you came face to face with the smiles of your parents. “Hello honey!” Your mom said pulling you in for a hug. 

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here…so soon?” You knew that you sounded extremely unsettled but still attempted to hide it with a smile. 

“Well we didn’t want to take you away from your classes so we decided to take a cab from the airport to here,” Your Father explained. 

“Dad, it’s Saturday, I don’t have any classes.”

“Oh well, at least we are here,” Your Dad smiled at you. 

“Where is your luggage?” You asked looking behind them to see if it was still on the steps.

“Oh we dropped them off at the hotel,” your mom gave you a wink. 

You silently thanked your mother; she understood that you didn’t want your father in the same roof where you were having sex. You and your mother were practically best friends and told each other everything, probably the outcome of her having you at such a young age. 

Your father however had different opinions on everything; he was twelve years older than your mother. His mind was old fashioned, according to your mother he was not informed to the fact that you were currently having sex with your boss let alone sleeping in the same room. He was clueless and even if he did figure it out himself he would pretend that it wasn’t true. 

“Alright, where is the lucky man that plans to marry my daughter?” Your father asked as he pushed past you. 

“He is currently holding a support group, but it should be done any minute,” you told him, checking the time on your watch. 

“Well lead me to him,” your dad answered gruffly. 

“Okay,” you said confused as to why he couldn’t wait a few minutes. 

You walked to one of the rooms that once was a personal office, if you remembered correctly it belonged to Charles’ father before he died, it had now been turned into a classroom. 

Charles heard you walk in and he looked up and smiled at you, you dropped your shields to talk to him, ‘I don’t mean to intrude but my parent’s wanted to see you in action.’

Charles gave a smirk, ‘Your parents are shocked by my appearance.’

‘Long hair is normal this day and age,’ you were confused. Guys wore their hair long now and no one seemed to bat an eye.

Charles’ smirk turned into a full smile, ‘No love, they are shocked that I am in a wheelchair.’

“Oh,” you gasped this time out loud, a blush crawling up your face, you weren’t sure if it was due to the embarrassment at your parent’s thoughts or the fact when Charles mentioned appearance you made an idiot of yourself. 

You released the usage of your powers, shield automatically going back up to where Charles could no longer hear your thoughts. Charles had always been intrigued by your powers. The first day you met him he quickly realized that he couldn’t hear your thoughts. 

You had been unaware of your powers, but Charles quickly confronted you about. After some tests and some practice you discovered that you graduating at the age of fifteen and being quickly accepted into Harvard was a part of your mutation also no mutant could affect you unless you dropped your shield. They tried powers on you; anything that would try to harm you just couldn’t touch you.

You quickly grabbed your parent’s arms and pulled them out of the room shutting the door behind you. You knew Charles could still hear the conversation in your parent’s minds if he wanted but Charles respected privacy. 

Your mom looked a little shocked and your dad looked offended. “Why did you pull me out?”

“Charles can hear your thoughts.”

Your mom then went completely pale and your father let out and uncomfortable cough.

“It’s fine, he isn’t listening to your thoughts right now. He never intentionally listens to anyone’s personal thoughts on purpose however some of thoughts can be so loud they just kind of seep in.”

“I’m so sorry, it’s just when we talked on the phone you never mentioned that he was in a wheelchair.” Your mother gave a concerned frown.

“I didn’t tell you because I never thought it mattered.”

“I guess it doesn’t,” your father chimed in. 

“It doesn’t,” your mother confirmed.


	2. First Impressions are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone leaves a good impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I need to know if anyone wants me to continue and I thank all of the people that have read the first chapter. This story was meant to be only a chapter or two but so far it has become about 5. This is my first X-men/Reader so I hope that it is good. I've also decided not to give a crap about age and dates because you know who else doesn't, the directors and writers of the film. Also this is not beta read and sorry if it sucks ass.

After you sat your mother and father down at the in one of the empty sitting rooms, you went to go find Charles.

You dropped your guard, ‘I. Am. So. Sorry.’ You stressed each word. 

The amusement in Charles voice almost put a smile on your face, ‘You didn’t mention it to them at all?’

‘No, I didn’t think it was important to mention. It never mattered to me if you were in a chair or not.’ You were being completely honest and Charles knew that. It didn’t bother you before nor does it bother you now, it did take some getting used to but nothing you couldn’t manage. 

Finally the two of you came face to face this time you talked out loud, “So let’s go introduce me to your parents,” Charles gave a wide grin. 

You gave a small sigh and nodded, “If you insist.”

“Y/N, honey, my arms are a little sore and Hank is still working on my chair would you mind pushing me?”

After giving him a reassuring smile you leaned down and kissed him, “Absolutely.” 

The two of you made your way slowly to the room where your parents were waiting.

The moment the two of you came into the room your mother instantly stood up, “I’m truly very sorry.”

“It is fine I assure you,” Charles gave your mom that charming smile. “I apologize for reading your thoughts.”

“Oh, well, Y/N explained that you weren’t doing it on purpose.”

Charles looked up and you and gave you a grin, “Yes, she is wonderful like that.”

Your mom then let out an embarrassing sigh before turning to your dad, “They are so cute.”

“How old are you Professor?”

Charles let out an uncomfortable cough and looked to you again before reluctantly answering, “I’m thirty-eight.”

“Interesting,” your father looked as though he was thinking hard at something. 

“I assure you sir it isn’t anything like that,” Charles spoke with a seriousness that wasn’t usually like him. You looked at your father and then back at Charles for clarification of what just happened. “Your father is very concerned about the age gap between the two of us. I just want to assure him that in no way have I taken advantage of you.”

“Daddy, don’t be absurd. You and mom are twelve years and Charles and I are only fourteen.”

“This is different,” he spoke, his voice raised. 

You knew your father your entire life, you’d only seen him this angry maybe once or twice but you weren’t about to be treated like a child. “How so?”

“Because he is your employer-.”

“Sir you better rethink what you are about to say before you actually say it.” Charles cut him off no amusement in his voice. 

“I think we should leave for now,” your mother frowned, clearly upset by this first meeting. “Y/N sweetheart, I will pick you up for lunch and we can catch up.” She informed you but grabbed your father by his arm and led him back out of the house. 

You watched your parents leave and tried to grasp what had just happened. 

“What just happened?”

“A misunderstanding,” your soon-to-be husband spoke with no further explanation. 

“What was he going to say?”

“It’s nothing to be upset about just something he was going to say while upset. I’ve explained this before never trust what someone says or thinks while they are angry.”

You stepped in front of Charles’ chair so he couldn’t get around you. “What was he going to say?” 

There was resolve in Charles’ face as he looked up into your eyes, “Please don’t make me tell you.”

“Fine then don’t,” you crossed your arms to show him just how serious about this you were, “Show me.”

A sigh escaped his lips, “Alright.”

You pushed down your guard and let Charles in, what he was showing you was his memory of what your father was thinking. What you were shown was heartbreaking, your father saw you as a trapped child. Someone who was stuck with Charles, an older man who couldn’t walk. It then changed as your father’s thinking changed; you were now a little hussy sleeping with her boss. Your father was confused and enraged. 

You quickly put up your guard again cutting off Charles; you didn’t want to see anymore. 

“Y/N, my love, I am so sorry.” 

Wiping away a stray tear, “It’s fine. You said it yourself; never really trust what someone is thinking when angry. Anyways I have to go get ready for lunch.”

Since Charles had nothing to do for the rest of the day he followed you up to your shared bedroom. 

You had slipped off your plain t-shirt and were in the process of putting on a blouse when Charles interrupted your thoughts. 

“Y/N, do you really-.”

You cut him off before he could finish, “Charles, I will be fine.” You walked over to him, blouse still in hands and sat on his lap. Leaning down you gently placed your lips on his, Charles wrapped his arms around you and pulled you hard against his body. Your half bare body heating up at his roaming hands. You felt Charles harden beneath you. 

“Y/N, please,” Charles begged. 

“We don’t have time,” you whined, still rubbing against his erection, your actions fully contradicting your words. 

Charles was kissing down your neck to the top of your breasts. You made a decision, you didn’t have time to get off but you weren’t leaving Charles like this. Climbing off his lap you kneeled down in front of him and his chair and quickly undid his pants, freeing him from the confines of his corduroys. Charles let out a hiss as the cold hair touched his hot member. 

You didn’t waste any time licking up from the base to the tip, Charles’ moan encouraging you further. You wrapped your lips and gently began sucking the tip. Several minutes later and Charles was coming down your throat. 

Charles sat in his chair doing his best to catch his breath once again while you finished getting dressed. 

Once you put powder on your flashed face and swiped some lip-gloss on your swollen lips. Placing a kiss on Charles’ cheek, “Now I have to go suffer I should be back in an hour or two.”

“I love you,” he smiled up at you while buttoning his trousers. 

“Is that because I just blew you?”

“No, but that was wonderful.”

The doorbell rang for the second time that day and you knew it was your mom picking you up for lunch.

You gave a glance back at Charles and smiled, “I love you too.”


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background about you and Charles and a nice lunch with your mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others, I still hope you like it. Sorry again about the timeline.

The drive to the closest café was awkward enough, a silent and awkward forty-five minutes. Now here you are sitting at a table sipping on an espresso. 

“So-.”

“You’re-.”

You spoke at the same time and then went silent, “You go first,” you insisted. 

“Y/N, sweetheart, I am so sorry for what happened with your father. I want you to know that he is in the dog house and I told him that what he did was uncalled for and he honestly feels horrible.”

“Did he tell you what he was going to say?” 

“He may have mentioned it,” your mom looked down ashamed. 

“Yeah,” you trailed off. 

“Let him apologize tonight at dinner, please.”

“Alright, but I’m not going to put up with him insulting Charles. Charles is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love him.”

“Yeah you do,” your mom teased. 

You let out a small laugh while taking another sip of your drink. 

“So can I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure,” you nodded your head. 

“How did the two of you meet?”

“You know how we met mom.”

“Yeah, yeah, he and his magnet friend found you and brought you to the school.”

“Erik,” your face fell at the mention of him.

“Yeah him but how did you two get together?”

“Well from what I could tell we already had feelings for each other shortly after I came to teach at the school,” you began to tell your mom. “Charles and I were already spending so much time together to find out more about my mutation and the night before he left for Cuba, as you know I wasn’t able to go, Charles said I wasn’t ready even though I insisted I be allowed.” You took another drink of your coffee to calm your nerves. “Anyways the night before they left, I kissed him. I was so scared that he may not return my feelings mostly because I thought he was in love with Erik, still do, and I had to let him know how I felt even if he didn’t love me back.”

Your mother let out a romantic sigh, “Well go on.”

You blushed, even though you were very open with your mother this seemed almost too intimate to share. 

“Well it turns out he did feel the same way and it progressed into something a bit more hot and bothered.”

Your mother laughed, “So you had sex?”

Your face only grew redder, “Yes.”

“Y/N, it’s the seventies almost the eighties and I believe everyone is having sex with anyone at this age.”

“You’re still my mother.”

“Yes well alright, do continue.”

“They came back and well Charles was no longer able to walk.” You frowned. 

“What happened?” Your mother asked. 

“A bullet hit his spine.”

“Someone shot at him?”

“Not exactly, but it also isn’t my place to tell that story.”

“Oh, really?”

“It is kind of a story of accidental betrayal, let me just leave it at that.”

“Well alright, so what happened next?”

“Charles proceeded to do his best to push me away but I didn’t let him,” you gave a wistful smile. That part of your relationship had been the most painful. Charles regaining his legs for a bit but losing his ability and then the alcohol and the loss of the children to the war, it was tough but you had been there for him every step of the way. Charles had once begged you to leave him; he cried and became angry when you said no. He had saved you once and now it was your turn to save him. 

“Finally he woke up one day and he was no longer angry, he smiled even. I had asked him what changed his mind and he just gave me a small smile and a kiss and everything was better. I never asked again.”

“Well that seems… romantic,” your mom tried to supply.

“Don’t lie,” you laughed, “Trust me I find it just as weird as you probably do.”

“Alright well I have one more question,” this time your mother gave a grin that implied she was up to something.

“Yes?”

“Can he? You know?” Your mom made a suggestive gesture.

“My God Mother!”

“Well I was just curious I mean we just brushed over it when we were on the phone and he is paralyzed,” she sipped at her wine. 

“Well let me reassure you that my sex with Charles is just fine.”

“Just fine?” 

“Great, amazing, mind blowing!”

“Now that is what I wanted to hear especially since sex with your father-.”

“Please stop. I am begging you please.”

Your mother laughed, “Alright well since I didn’t make a complete ass of myself may I come back with you and maybe redo my meeting with Charles?” She asked hopefully. 

“I think that should be fine just remember that he can hear your thoughts,” you smirked. 

“You failed to mention that on the phone as well,” your mom scolded you. “However you were right about one thing.”

“Oh yeah and what is that?”

“His eyes really are that blue.”

You laughed loudly as the two of you walked out of the café and back to the car.


	4. Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a little late just started classes. Also if any mistakes I am sorry.

When you were about five minutes away from the house you let down your guard and felt the familiar sensation that was Charles entering your mind. ‘My mother would like to try again.’

‘Splendid,’ Charles replied. 

‘I love you and thank you.’

‘For you my love I would do anything.’

You smiled at the comment and your mother being the woman she was caught it, “Do you do that often?”

“Do what?”

“Talk in your heads?”

“Sometimes, but it takes a lot out of me to let me guard down for long periods of times. Charles says that he always has tabs on my mind to make sure that I am alright so he knows when my guard is down or up. He knows when I am angry at him because we will be having a conversation and then I will just put my guard back up and won’t let him in for the rest of the day,” you smirked. 

“That’s my girl,” your mom smiled proudly. 

When you arrived back at the school you helped your mother gather some of her bags, she had informed you that until your father act more appropriately she would be staying in one of the spare rooms. 

“Y/N, welcome home,” Charles welcomed you warmly. “Mrs. L/N, please take any one of the spare rooms that pleases you.” Charles gestured through the vast house. “Most of the free rooms are on the top floor, but there is one down here if that would fit you best.”

“Oh I don’t want to intrude,” your mother smiled but started walking up the stairs to claim a room. 

“Y/N my love will you make some tea, I feel as if your mother wishes to have a chat with me,” Charles smirked. 

“Of course,” you left to the kitchen to put a pot of water on the stove. 

You had been gone for about fifteen minutes but were hanging back right outside the sitting room to listen in on Charles’ and your mother’s conversation. 

“I understand your concern about the situation at hand.” You heard Charles tell your mother. 

“Honestly I am not that concerned as much as you think about your condition. I don’t care if you were blind, deaf, mute, and couldn’t walk. Y/N loves you and that is what matters most but what I am concerned about is if you love her just as much.”

“I love her more than anything. When I lost my legs, when I lost my sister Raven, and even when I lost my best friend Erik I still had her.” You hear Charles let out a sigh before continuing, “For a very long time after that I lost myself, I lost what I was. I drank way too much and I didn’t care about anyone or anything. No one wanted to be around me. Y/N did, she changed me in a way I don’t think I could ever explain.”

“How did she change you?” Your mother asked probing for more information. 

“She gave me hope, she saw the man that I was and the man that she knew I could be. I just know one day I was begging her to leave, she was too kind, and I couldn’t be around her. I couldn’t be around her eyes, the eyes that were looking through me the eyes that showed how sad I was making her. That night I had a dream that she had had enough and she was no longer going to cater to my childish ways and that scared me more than anything. I may have been pushing her away but I was scared that she would leave. I knew I had to be a better man for her.”

On that note you walked in with the tray of tea, sitting it down on the table and pouring it into the three cups. After everyone had their cup of tea you sat in the chair closest to Charles. “So what are you talking about,” you acted like you hadn’t been listening and since your guard was up, Charles was none the wiser. 

Your mother gave a polite smile, “We were just talking about what was for dinner.”

You rolled your eyes; even if they hadn’t known you were listening surely they knew you knew that was a full blown lie. 

“I thought we could go out, I haven’t been out in a while and I think I’d like to stretch my legs in a manner of speaking,” Charles grinned before adding, “My treat.”

“Darling, everything is always your treat.”

“Well I do have the money,” Charles winked. 

“If I can get your father to behave nicely-.” Your mother was instantly cut off by shouting and a loud consistent banging at the door. 

You looked to Charles to see a frown marring his face, “I think your father would like to have a word with me.”

You looked at your mother in pure horror and embarrassment you quickly turned back to Charles but he was already wheeling himself to the door. 

“Charles!” You called after him. However Charles ignored you and continued on, you and your mother quickly followed suite.

You watched as Charles flung open the front door and let your father in, “Silence!” Charles commanded and in an instant your father’s lips were shut. Charles didn’t use his powers you could tell but his tone shut him up. 

“I know exactly what you are thinking because you are practically shouting it at me. Sir, let me make this abundantly clear; I am not taking advantage of your daughter nor is she sleeping with me for the pay, for the last few years I like to think that I have taken considerable means in keeping her safe from threats with me in a chair so no need to fear for her safety, and also I love her more than you could possibly imagine and I AM going to spend every minute of my life with her with or without your blessing as long as she will have me. Do you understand?”

You had to admit you weren’t sure if you had ever been turned on more than you were right now in your entire life. You looked to your father so see his mouth open and gaping like a fish, trying to figure out what he was going to say next. “Sorry?” was his only response. 

Charles let out an annoyed sigh, “What I am saying is if you can’t find the respect your daughter deserves and are going to act like a barbarian then please leave my house.”

“And who do you think you are to talk to me in such a way?”

“I’m Charles fucking Xavier.”


	5. OOPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything looks like it's going to be fine, will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to add the last chapter but here it is, hopefully you love it. I've got tons of more ideas for upcoming stories, so hopefully you stick around for them.

After staring in shock at the love of your life yelling at your father who was easily the second most important man in your life, you weren’t prepared for what happened next. 

Your father threw back his head and laughed a full laugh. “Alright Mr. Xavier I’m sorry for being so rude and callous of your feelings.”

Charles gave a tentative smile, “It isn’t just me you have to apologize to. I think your daughter deserves an apology.”

Your father gave a small frown, maybe realizing the harm that he may have caused between him and his daughter. He slowly walked over to you, “Y/N sweetheart, I am so sorry. I didn’t really mean anything that I said.” Your father let out a sigh before continuing, “I was just so hurt that you weren’t going to need me anymore and by the fact that you didn’t really tell us anything about Charles.”

You cut him off before he could continue, “I told you and mom about how much I loved him and cared for him and I told you how much he made me happy. I told you what I felt was important to our relationship. I didn’t tell you about Charles mutation or the fact that he was in a chair because those aren’t the things that are important to me.”

“I understand that now,” your father wrapped you up in a hug and pulled you close. “Any man who will yell at me for your honor is a great man in my book.”

“Thank you sir,” Charles spoke from behind. 

“I would like to know if it is okay for me to join you for dinner and hopefully we can all get to know each other in the way we were supposed to.”

“I would like that very much,” you hugged your father. We still have a few hours until we can eat dinner and Charles and I must change and get him ready for going out tonight.”

“Yes absolutely I understand, you can show us your room and we will freshen up there.”

Your mother let out a giggle and you cast your eyes down to look at the scratches on the floor. “Honey, do you really think they sleep in separate rooms?” Your mother laughed again. 

Your father blushed before muttering, “I suppose that was silly of me.”

“Mom why don’t you show him to the room that you had planned on sleeping in tonight? You can get cleaned up there and stay the night if you’d like.” You gave a small smile. “So you two go get cleaned up and so will we and we will all meet back down here in an hour?”

“Sounds good,” your mom smiled back. 

Your mother led your father up to their room and you and Charles left for your room. When the two of you had made it inside and closed the door you were instantly on Charles. You quickly straddled his lap, your knees in the corners of the chair. You threaded your fingers in his hair and pulled him to you kissing him hard. 

Charles gasped, “Y/N your parents are in the next room.”

“I don’t care,” you explained breathlessly. “You were so hot, you made me so hot.”

Charles groaned your name, moving his lips down to kiss your neck. You felt him hardening beneath you. 

“I need you now,” you whispered into his ear. 

‘Strip,’ he commanded. You groaned hearing his voice in your head; it was always a turn on.

You climbed off his lap and slowly began to undress yourself, slipping the blouse from your arms. Charles stared up at you lust turning his bright blue eyes into a shade darker. He undid his pants and worked as fast as possible to slip his pants off. 

When you were almost completely naked and Charles had his pants around his ankles, you leaned down and pulled them completely off and once again climbed in his chair rubbing your wet core against his free erection. You both let out a moan. 

He glared up at you, ‘Don’t tease.’ His demanding tone and the look made you shutter. 

You unbuttoned Charles’ shirt kissing down his chest along the way. You reached down and took a hold of his cock, positioning it at your entrance before fully seating yourself with his hard member inside you. Throwing bad your head you let out a moan of satisfaction at finally being filled. 

Using your strength you lifted yourself up only leaving the tip in before you thrusted back down. 

‘My God,’ Charles projected. 

You were picking up the pace lifting yourself up and then bringing your body down harder, groans and moans coming from the both of you. You were so close, when you heard a creak of the door and all of a sudden your father standing in the doorway. 

“I am s-so s-sorry,” your father stuttered out before he quickly turned and ran away. 

Charles let out a chuckle, “And I was so close to getting him to like me.”

“Well you have a whole week to win him back over,” you smirked. 

Charles pulled you back to him, kissing you, “No we are engaged I have the rest of our lives.”

“Yes you do,” you smiled.


End file.
